


Flight of Freedom and Dreams

by lildarkone



Category: Hanna (2011)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildarkone/pseuds/lildarkone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their last flight home.  They're free from the clutches of the people that wanted them as soldiers.  Hanna is elated, but unsure of what she's to do.  And whom she may be with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight of Freedom and Dreams

Soft golden light from the small reading lamps spilled over the various plane riders as they whiled away the hours until they landed. Many were asleep, fatigue from both jet lag and a job well done lulling them to spread out on the butter soft couches of the private jet and catch up on a few hours of sleep. However two of the occupants were at the back of the plane, one mulling over a small netbook while the other was trying to coax his friend to relax.

“We’re done, _habibti_. We can relax now,” Dark liquid eyes moved from the pale form to the netbook that was taking up so much of her attention.

“I’m not tiered, Gabir.”

Gabir shook his head at the all too familiar line. “You never are, Hanna. But that does not mean you should not sleep. Rest. We still have many hours until we reach London.” He noticed the long elegant hands pause momentarily over the keys before they resumed their trek to document the mission they had just finished. Their last. Gabir took a moment to savor that thought. For too long he and the others, survivors of the Galinka project, had been trying to find others like themselves and stop various agencies from hunting them further. It had taken some time, but they now were able to live without fear of dying or worse. Now all that was left to decide what they wanted to do with their freedom. Of the five that still remain three of them had homes that they wished to return to, lives that they wanted to pick back up without the constant threat over hanging them.

But he and Hanna did not have such things to go back to.

“You both should be resting,” A deep voice said off to Gabir’s left. They both looked up into the face of Matthew Collur. Once a top level CIA operative and part of the Galinka program, he had been sick at what had happened and the mass killing of the children and parents. He had taken his own charge, Jennica, and ran; much like Erik had done with Hanna. But where Erik had stolen away to a far off cabin in the middle of an icy tundra, Matthew had stayed closer to society, on the fringes to keep from the CIA’s radar, but still within reach of his contacts and resources. Over the years he had cultivated both the wealth and resources that they would later come to use to track down others like Hanna and Gabir.

Unfortunately of the twenty children that had originally been part of the program only five remained, all lucky enough that their handlers, parents, saw the mass slaughter of children and innocent women as wrong.

“I’m trying to get her to sleep, but she isn’t listening to me,” Gabir replied, glancing at Hanna who was glaring at her friend before turning to look up at Matthew.

“I can’t sleep. I have too much on my mind so I’m trying to jot everything down,” Hanna replied, turning back to her work. Matthew smiled softly as he reached out and lowered the lid. Blue eyes, questioning and dark, looked up at him.

“We’re done Hanna. That’s all that matters. Reports will be written, final touches will be made, but you’re free.”

Hanna didn’t reply, instead looking down at the computer lid. Free. Freedom. Not having to answer to anyone or anything, not having to fly out at all hours for missions, or go into a situation knowing she may not come out.

Free.

She didn’t know how to feel about that. She caressed the keys beneath her fingertips, feeling their warm and worn smooth surfaces. No more reports to be written up or comuniques to see to. They had won their freedom, after so long. They didn’t have to be pawns in some political game.

“Free.”

The word was said so softly Matthew almost didn’t hear it, but the desolate tone and turned down eyes sent anger pouring into his stomach. Girls Hanna’s age should have been worrying about boys and school and finding a job. Not learning what it was to be like everyone else, even with the simplest things. They all had to learn that in one way or another, but Erik had isolated Hanna so severely she had had not contact with anyone until her very early teens.

He reached over and covered her hand drawing large blue eyes up to him. “You are. And you have the whole world to live in now. No more hiding. No more fighting.”

Hanna nodded, a small smile twitching the corner of her lips. “Okay.”

“So get some sleep. You two are going to stay with me and Jennica for a time until you get your feet under you. So don’t worry about that.”

“Great. Free room and board,” Gabir grinned broadly, rubbing his hands together like a little kid that just got another dessert. The childish behavior broke through Hanna’s resolve and she laughed at her friend’s antics.

“Not entirely free. You will have to find a job and school,” Matthew said, unable to hold back his own smile. Ever since finding him four years ago he could only think of a handful of time he had seen Gabir without a smile on his face or laughter in his voice. He was always the first to crack a joke to ease tension and didn’t ever need an excuse to throw together a party. ‘We’re alive! That’s celebration enough.’

“Fine fine.” The exaggerated pout on his lips belied any true aggravation.

Matthew stood from his seat and looked back at the two. “Sleep. We’ll be in London soon and move from there.”

Both nodded and bid him goodnight as he walked to the front of the plane where Jennica was sleeping.

“So, are you finally going to turn in?” Gabir asked, turning back to Hanna.

Hanna nodded, shutting down the computer and stowing it in the satchel by her feet. Both stretched out and turned off the light, cloaking both of them in darkness. Hanna took a deep breath, letting it out and feeling her tension slip with it. Next to her she could already hear Gabir’s soft snores. For a moment her mind wandered back to when they had first met and the snoring had kept her awake endlessly. She chuckled as she remembered one time nearly knocking him off the bed to get him to turn over.

Her mind moved from the memory of Gabir’s indignant sleepy face, to another that she had not seen for seven years. The only other person besides Gabir and Erik that she had allowed close if only for a short time. Green eyes sparkling alight with campfire and music. A warm smile shadowed beneath a blanket.

An equally warm hand reached out and rested on her shoulder. “Rest habiibi. Keep that image of her, but sleep.” Gabir’s voice was gentle, not breaking the quiet that had fallen in the cabin. “It will make for pleasant dreams I think.”  
Hanna turned towards him, barely making out his dark eyes in the shadows. “Do you think we’ll make it?”

Gabir’s hand moved from her shoulder to clasp her hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze. “After all of the things we’ve been through, living a regular life,” Gabir paused and the white of his teeth became visible as he grinned. “And finding your lady love will be a piece of cake.”

Hanna was thankful for the darkness as it helped to hide the flush brought on by her friend’s words. She turned over, never losing contact with her friend, but gave him a small nudge with her other hand. “She’s not my lady love.”

“Not yet. Sleep.”

Hanna smiled and closed her eyes, this time feeling fatigue finally come. She was swept into peaceful slumber with the comfort of Gabir so close and the warm familiarity of green eyes watching through her dreams.

-=- 

habibti - beloved (meant in friendship)


End file.
